


a goodbye kiss

by trekmemes (ProblematicPitch)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: (but probably not lol), (technically) - Freeform, Abuse of italics, Alien Biology, Canon-Typical Misogyny, Explicit Makeout Technique, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Happy Ending AU, M/M, Mild Language, Oneshot, Quodo RIGHTS, quark being a dick per always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicPitch/pseuds/trekmemes
Summary: Written in honor ofthis epic video.Started writing this July 2019 and didn't get to finish it until recently.Odo has decided to leave the station for good. Quark has exactly one last trick up his sleeve.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	a goodbye kiss

**Author's Note:**

> follow me [@quodd-o on tumblr](https://quodd-o.tumblr.com/) for related nonsense, and [@trekmemes](https://trekmemes.tumblr.com/) for long-winded rants about fake aliens and sometimes real life

“Odo.” _If I let him step on that transport, he is_ never _coming back._

Odo stands stiff, back turned, hands clenched into little fists. His whole body is animate with a great sigh. This is all for show. He doesn’t need to sigh, doesn’t need to breathe. Why is he, after all this time, still pretending to be solid? Why bother?

But it’s comforting to Quark, all the same. The stolid beige menace who has tormented and teased him for a near-decade will never change. Odo will keep being his wretched, insufferable self until the stars burn out.

Quark is painfully aware of Kira watching them. She is pleasant, she is gentle; she is trying to make this transition as painless as possible. She is no longer fighting for Odo, and Quark can’t blame her. For a living fluid, Odo is as intransigent as stone.

His hands are shaking. He hates this, hates his body for betraying him. “Don’t you have something you want to say to me?”

Odo’s shoulders tense. His smile is icy and condescending. It’s a haughty precipice that Quark knows he retreats to when he is afraid and lonely. “Like what?”

“Like... tell me that I was good to you. That I made those hard years, your boring and miserable job, worthwhile. That for every snip and snap, I was a friend worth having.” Something like _I l-o-v-e..._

“Should I?”

Odo’s mouth is on his. He’s manifested a tongue, presumably for someone’s pleasure (Quark’s? His own?) Sinuous arms tighten around his chest. The kiss is gentle, the rhythm almost mechanical. And painfully, dangerously human-oid.

His first thought is _Did you kiss Kira like this?_ And then _Fuck_. And then, _FUCK!_

He kisses back. He hasn’t even the presence of mind to make it hungry or vulgar. It is as inevitable as a slow exhale after holding your breath too long.

Ferengi don’t cry. That is to say, they are capable of crying, but don’t often. And they certainly don’t cry in public, like a common female, and for free without even the dignity of a prostitute’s pay. Quark is crying now, greasy tears edging out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

To be fair, this is a last-ditch effort. But Quark has been known to close the deal on tighter deadlines.

He breaks for air, voice cracking into a squeaky gasp. “What the _hell_ are you doing, Odo?!” As in, _if this is another of your games, I’m going to find a way to make you pay for it._

The changeling’s lips are pressed to his temple. He hasn’t let go, not even for a moment. 

Sand is running out. Back to the wall. Timer ticking. Quark makes his offer. “Don’t go.”

Greed, as a value, is insatiable. That is its nature. Here, in Odo’s arms, it’s a virtue. Sometimes wanting something this much is good for both parties.

“Quark.” His voice is a soft rasp. “I have to go.”

“If you believed that,” his little pointed nails dig in to Odo’s uniform, “you would be gone already.”

Kira’s sharp voice cuts into the scene. “So. Are we done here?” 

  


There’s a rumor that somewhere, in the far reaches of space, there’s an odd little family.

On the horizon of a rift cut in space, adrift between stars, a curved behemoth stands stark at all angles.

A Bajoran ex-freedom-fighter, now a general who tries to keep the sky from falling on her home planet. A Ferengi ex-businessman, now reluctantly retired. And a changeling, raised to be humanoid and coerced into godhood and who is now something entirely else.


End file.
